Hub:Demonia Legends/Notable Characters
Here, you will see ALL ''important characters in ''DLU Living Characters Nemy "Caniner" Jinjyuryuuki Nemy Jinjyuryuuki (an Ancient Demonian known as Caniner, age unknown), was a spirit guide and once a great warrior in Daimonik's OutBreak. his body is shaped humanoid covered in pure white fur, human-shaped robotic arms and hands, a normal human legs, ended with canine paws. his head, shape and structure is shaped as a wolf, only fur covers his head, no hair, just furs that shapes his masculine head well, he also have a pair of white wolf ears in his back head, ending in a black-colored tip. he is always seen with his leather brown robe, covering his whole body (but his head). Garmonia Utron Garmonia Utron is an Utronoxian and the current leader of U.U.F.O.R., her body is all blocky (but body, which she was having round...um..sorry...breasts), her body is cyan in color, having a long, shoulder length dark blue color hair on her head with a pair of red irises. like all Utronoxians, she doesnt have a nose (which fills her blocky appereance). she often stays in her watching room with her Grey T-Shirt and Grey Jeans. Morbidd "X" Shadowblade Morbidd Shadowblade, known as "X". is one of the 3 ancient lords of Demonia, he is totally human in shape (no exeptions, LOL). he is having a Orange hair (plus an orange beard too, yeah...) and a Glowing Orange eye which replaces his old, dead eye. his other normal eye is colored Orange, he is always hangs around with his hooded grey robe, and most likely to put the hoody on (he is also known to sending Utron Notes of the Future events) Undead (or Ressurected) Characters Rogan Spritter Rogan Spritter is a Undead Omnibus from a world named "Mareth", her body is human in shape in structure, just light purple skin as her base body and darker purple as a decorative color from backhead, cheeks, backside, and hips. she is having a dark purple demon wings hang on her back, having a upper back length of brown hair with a pair of small and cute golden horns. she also haves a rope-like tail which ends up in a heart or spade-shaped tip. she often hangs around with torn-out cropped shirt and shorts, she is married with Zullyvan (Her cause of death was killed by The A.i. to protect his dying husband, Zullyvan) Dead-Lee Not much known about him, other than that he was a Animate Human Skeleton with glowing red irises wore an old dark-iron armor, and able to transform into an ancient Black Dragon (no, his dragon form is NOT skeletal) Deceased Characters Sir Jack von Cruz He was the former trainer and owner of Agni and Rudra; a twin, nice demons. he wore a red-iron armor and wields a iron greatsword. his cause of death is stabbed violently by The A.I. using it's gigantic claws. he replaces the ownership and trainingship of Agni and Rudra to Oggrimmar. Januros "Jackie" Crabenstein He was an ancient demonia with the head of a crab and 4 crab-legs, and a pair of crab-pincers as his arms. he is known as the smartest demonian ever lived. his cause death is also as violent as von Cruz, ripped to pieces by the A.I.